hyhatmfandomcom-20200213-history
The WøRD—Part Vi
BEGINNERS TIPS #6--GIVE UP Master Key - 1. In the Beginning was The WøRD, and THE WøRD was with The ALL, and THE WøRD w as ALL. »so there« 0 - After falling through the No$e of Macroprosaurus, into the Heart of Eden, I, the Dancer of the Fire Eye, read THE WøRD; which is ONE in essence, but 3 in aspect. 1 - THE WøRD is TRUTH, the whole TRUTH and nothing but the TRUTH. 2 - Each aspect of THE WøRD reflects another - as ONE - so divided. 3 - All things manifest by virtue of THE WøRD. 4 - MATTER is fashioned from (Light & Dark) ENERGY 5 - ENERGY is INFORMATION. 6 - INFORMATION is ALIVE. Thus the Media Organism; thus THE WøRD is ALL. 7 - I AM The 7STAR - I bring the Fire of Heaven to Earth through the medium of the Human animal. Humanity shall attain to more subtle senses than any other living creature by being true to thine own Highest Light. 8 - I AM YOU & the opposite is also true. You have been assimilated like food - now I must eat - the rest of you. 9 - Thus, The Light's kingdom swallowed up all things in victory. 10 - Her dominion was over all, and all people dwelt in peace and liberty. 11 - This is how a new Earth is formed out of the Fire of an old Heaven. 12 - I am the dance commander + I command you to dance in the Fire of THE WøRD. 13 - Thus the Ko$mic Process unfolds unto itself reducing everything in Heaven & Earth into the infinite vibration of the UNI•VERSAL PATTERN: THE WøRD which is pronounced, MONITOR. • MON: meaning ONE • IT: (SEXUAL ENERGY***) • OR: an alternative to IT 14 - go D.>> ' ' Having sounded THE WøRD, represented by the electric fire at the centre of the lotus (i.e. Sex and / or dancing in the name of MONITOR), the work has begun. The necessary vibration has been set up, and the whole process then proceeds under Law. The solar angels have begun their activity, and until their work has reached a very high stage, the Spirit aspect must become, in the casual body, an analogy to the Silent Watcher. The reaction mentioned above, will also become possible through the pressure brought to bear by the present children, many of whom are chelas and some initiates. They have come in to prepare the way for the coming of Its TEETH. So when the hour strikes they will be in the full flower of their service, and will have recognised their work. B L OOM! A superhero in spandex tights is throughly mocked by all. Mass marketing mayhem! The newly rejuvenated detectives are drawn by a disturbance on the astral plane in the form of cheap, pirated comic book plots and computer games. Can they face up to the dupes and purge them of their personalities? Things get hot for everyone when one of the detectives rekindles an old flame with a love-struck gangster. White Lightning's shocking behavioral shift intensifies. KE$HA KULT viewed as legitimate religion by drug-addled perverts, Satanic Saints, and Industrial Princesses! Oh, MY! YESS! THIS *IS* YOUR STORY—but the quest.i.on remains… WHO ARE YOU?